ttmafiafandomcom-20200214-history
M4: The Thing: Lower Deck - Day 2
Votes (Phase 1) *Tock votes demonkoala http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=771400&postcount=162 *Kayma votes Tock http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=771420&postcount=164 *Calorie Mate votes demonkoala http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=771427&postcount=166 *Byron votes Tock http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=771483&postcount=168 *Mr. J votes Tock http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=771535&postcount=170 *Garrison votes Tock http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=771580&postcount=174 *Mr. J unvotes Tock http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=771686&postcount=177 *Brickroad votes Tock http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=771688&postcount=178 *SpoonyGundam votes Tock http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=771874&postcount=181 *kaisel votes Tock http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=771913&postcount=183 *Dizzy votes SpoonyGUndam http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=772082&postcount=195 *gahitsu votes Tock http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=772277&postcount=198 *gahitsu unvotes Tock http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=772476&postcount=204 Tock is scanned and revealed as clean. http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=772524&postcount=205 Final Vote Count http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=772524&postcount=205 Tock: 6 Kayma Byron Garrison Brickroad SpoonyGundam kaisel gahitsu Mr. J demonkoala: 2 Tock Calorie Mate Byron: 1 demonkoala SpoonyGundam: 1 Dizzy Votes (Phase 2) *Dizzy votes SpoonyGundam http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=772810&postcount=218 *Tock votes Brickroad http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=772970&postcount=224 *Brickroad votes Brickroad http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=772973&postcount=226 *Mr. J votes Brickroad http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=772974&postcount=227 *Garrison votes Brickroad http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=772975&postcount=228 *PapillonReel votes Brickroad http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=772976&postcount=229 *SpoonyGundam votes Brickroad http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=772978&postcount=230 *Byron votes Brickroad http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=772988&postcount=233 *Kayma votes SpoonyGundam http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=772994&postcount=235 *gahitsu votes Brickroad http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=772999&postcount=236 *demonkoala votes Brickroad http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=773026&postcount=241 *The Giant Head votes Brickroad http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=773199&postcount=244 *Calorie Mate votes Brickroad http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=773478&postcount=248 *Byron votes SpoonyGundam http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=773588&postcount=252 *Brickroad votes SpoonyGundam http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=773607&postcount=254 *kaisel votes Brickroad http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=773668&postcount=258 *Mr. J votes Dizzy http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=773686&postcount=260 Brickroad is scanned and revealed as clean. http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=773847&postcount=268 Final Vote Count http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=773847&postcount=268 Brickroad: 9 Tock Garrison PapillonReel SpoonyGundam gahitsu demonkoala The Giant Head Calorie Mate kaisel Byron Brickroad Mr. J SpoonyGundam: 4 Dizzy Kayma Byron Brickroad Dizzy: 1 Mr. J Flavor Start of Day http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=771318&postcount=160 You wake up and step into the gangway. It's quiet. You realize it's the first time the ship has been quiet since the accident. It's nice. It almost feels pleasant. You decide to take a stroll to the mess hall and see if any of the remaining food can be made into something resembling a real breakfast. Good morning boss. Well, the quiet couldn't last- I was making some eggs for everyone, but I dropped them. -forever. Were those eggs safe? The refrigeration is out. You thought the robots were broken, too. Well, the emergency ration biscuits aren't that bad. Hope Dizzy didn't use them all for his "cure." Phase 1 Scan http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=772524&postcount=205 Tick Tock. Time's up on the clock. Thing is gonna drop and we're all gonna rock. That's catchy, boss. I like it. Yeah? I've had it kicking around all day. I kinda zoned out when one of the upper decker's voices drifted through a vent or something, and people started trying to scan him. I don't think that would work very well, boss. Neither do I. Sometimes I wonder if I'm the only one taking this seriously. It's a very dangerous situation we're in, boss. Yeah yeah, sure. Want some fruit punch? We found a pineapple. You didn't let Dizzy make it again, did you? ... Let's go, Tock. Hey, do you want to finish this fruit punch? *ponk* Sample obtained. Scanning process initiated. Tick Tock. Tick Tock. "Stop that." Tick Tock. "Cut it out." Tick Tock. "I wish I were infected so I could justify killing you." Scan complete. Tock is clean, boss. Phase 2 Scan http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=773847&postcount=268 We're going to scan Brickroad. Sounds like a plan. Has he been acting suspicious? No. Oh. So he's been loud and charismatic, leading you all forward, and you want to know you can trust him to be a leader? Certainly not. Then why, boss? The closest anyone's come is suggesting that... slight impairment of mental faculties is a side-effect of PRCY infection that we didn't catch in mice because they're not smart enough. Fingerpainting on the bulkheads has been his only form of communication since the accident. I'm not sure what the paint is, and frankly I'm frightened to find out. I can do an analysis for you if you want, boss. I don't wish. At any rate, that doesn't sound like the Brickroad we know. Yeah. I'm going with the faculties thing and hoping he turns up dirty. Get over here, Brick. Stand sti- STAND STILL. Someone hold him down. *ponk* Sample Obtained. Scanning Process Initiated. "I think he's saying he wants Trix in his face. Do we have any cereal?" I don't think that's what he's saying, but I kind of wish it were. Scan complete. Brickroad is clean, boss. In a manner of speaking. He's not PRCY-infected, at any rate. Brickroad stands, dusts himself off, and leaves to his bunk without a word. No one is quite sure what to make of it all... but you'll have plenty of time to think it over tonight. Well, most of you will. Notable Events None Category:Phases